The Intruder
by FallForMe MyDarkness
Summary: My name is Elaine Griffin and I am a muggle. Or at least that's what I think they call us.. the point is I am hell bent on discovering this magical world that has apparently been very widespread and under our noses all this time. One of them even pointed a stick at my face and muttered, "obliviate," which did absolutely nothing but spur on my need to know! OC/DM AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My name is Elaine Griffin and I'm a muggle..

Or whatever they call us, the point is I am hell bent on discovering this magical world that has apparently been very widespread and under our noses all this time. They don't want us knowing about them, which they made that fact very clear, when I was caught looking at that blasted car flying through the sky before it disappeared and a very odd looking man pointed a stick at my face and uttered "obliviate."

I was shocked! I mean not just that I saw a fancy flicker of light glow from that wooden little jig but that there was a car flying through the sky, I mean what the fuck did I enter, the Twilight Zone? Luckily I was still in my confused state for he believed the job was done and I could go on my way back to my muggle duties. Unluckily, for them, whatever they tried to do didn't work and now I'm more than curious to discover what that was about. When I tried to follow the man I unfortunately lost site of him through a busy district. I walked for hours that fateful morning, looking for any and all signs of either him or anything of the like, only to give up and go to school in disappointment. That was a year ago to this day now and I had given up any ideas of magic, passing it off as a moment of insanity. It could happen to anyone.. right?

Well, no. Not quite. It was early morning once again and I was getting ready for school. As I was walking along something funny caught my attention.. A man, no that man had just appeared out of a telephone booth when no one had been inside it! I made quick work of my steps, getting closer to him, until he pivoted and made to walk a different route. I had to stop and look towards a lovely little shop as I nearly stumbled into him when he changed course so abruptly. Was he avoiding someone or something? He looked suspiciously around himself as if he expected to be followed. Whatever he did wasn't working as I was well on my way to tail him to hell and back, this will not be the one that gets away.. again!

I pretended to not even see the man and watched him walk away for a bit before he turned a corner, then I dashed after him. I trailed him through the better part London for some time, making sure to not be noticed or stick out, and watched him duck into an odd dank little building. A destination, YES! I was scared I would be walking for hours again. The thought sent a dreadful shudder through my spine.

Stepping closer I saw it was a very ordinary looking drab place with one window and a sign that stated "The Leaky Cauldron" which you wouldn't have thought twice about even if you paid it any mind. Bizarre sign for another very bizarre day.. fitting. I threw my long jacket off into a nearby alley, onto some bins, and pulled my wavy black hair out of its bun and partially over my face before finally summoning the courage to walk up to the dirty little door and push.

I half expected something to stop me but no, nothing. It just opened as if it knew I was coming! I peeked my head in to be greeted by a lady with messy hair and an apron holding a bucket and mop who was passing by and she shot her gaze my way. I gasped and bout made a run for it when she shrieked, "Eh, get in, get in! Don' let them muggles see ya or Shacklebolt will have ya ears griped!"

I quickly scrambled inside and she violently gestured to a table with the chairs still sitting on them upside down. I slowly approached and before I could lift my hand to grab for one she quickly waved her hand over her shoulder as she continued mopping and the chairs magically lifted then turned before lowering and scooting themselves in, one left not scooted, indicating it was for me to sit in. I did my best to conceal my shock at what seemed a very bland and normal thing to ever occur here, according to the maid and what I noticed were other patrons lolling about their meals and drinks. They didn't seem bothered I had even entered the place.

This isn't NORMAL! I thought to myself and proceeded to sit down. I had to hold in my surprise as a floating picture poured me something orange and thick looking. The cup stayed floating in front of me and I figured it would be best to go with the flow and grab it. I heard a cackle from the maid when she returned to my side when she saw me holding the cup to my nose, trying to decipher the contents to see what on earth it was and whether I wanted to drink it or not.

"It's only pumpkin juice, silly girl!" She spat, clapping me on the back and she cackled out, "It's not a lizard skin potion, love, those would curl your nose hairs a bit! Drink up and order a meal, now, before you collapse doll, you're nothn' but skin and bones."

I took a sip. Then a gulp or two, deciding I liked the warm milky texture with a hint of spice. I made an audible gulp before looking up over the brim at her, "W-what do you have?" I peeped, hoping it wasn't something too otherworldly.

"Le' me thinks.. Eh, Charlie! Ya got that wizards stew special?" Oh dear God.

"Yeah, just a batch left, Gretch!" Please be chicken?

Another chortle came from the witch when she saw me pale. "Don't fret, it's only dragon's egg, you ain't allergic are ya?" I quickly shook my head thinking back to my lack of chicken egg allergies. They were in the same category, right? Not that I believe all this magic stuff and dare I say dragons, just yet, I could have just realistically passed out on the way to school and now I'm safe in some hospital having the dream of a lifetime.. right?! She told the cook to heat it up then she left before I had a chance to even think of refusing.

As my thoughts lingered over this new insanity I had found myself in, a rather large family had entered the room, sitting at the same bench and down a ways from me, all covered in the same bright red hair and worn down clothes. The younger ones seemed quite excited and going on about some place called Hogwarts, must be a school or some institution, while one of them who seemed older seemed to look down his nose at them. The oldest ones, presumably the parents, were enthusiastic about buying supplies, books, robes, cauldrons, but mostly about handing down the older siblings things then buying what was not available, which wasn't much to be honest. The youngest one, however, seemed a little put out. She looked way older than school age so she must already be attending? Elaine kept her questions to herself and reasoned that she would get her answers if she just waited quietly. With the way the bunch rambled on joyfully, unaware of any others around them, they would do just that for her.

"Oh, Ginny, dear. Not to fret, it will be your turn to go to Hogwarts soon enough! Who will keep me company if you went this year, as well, young lady? That wouldn't do. No, next year will be your big day! Hogwarts is well worth the wait, I assure you." The girl, now known as Ginny, gave her a small glum smile before taking her seat near her mother.

Something caught my attention, making me glance down, to food materializing on the table in front of me. A brown bowl containing green stew, floating chunks of white and brown, and a spoon. I couldn't have squeaked louder, causing the family to pause in conversation and take in my presence. Shit.

"Are you alright, dear?" The mother asked me. Bloody shit.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEG

The stew was remarkable delicious and very different from other stews I grew accustomed to in 'my' world. I was feeling a little more comfortable after my quick exchange with the red haired mother and quite happy that I could continue to listen to their conversation without any further interruptions from Charlie the cook or that maid, who I now discovered is a witch along with all other female magical persons while the men were called wizards. Pfft, even a kid would have guessed that, Shirlock. I patronized myself internally.

As I neared finishing my second cupful of pumpkin juice I overheard the family quietly tally up how much they would have to pay for their meals and a room. That was when it dawned on me that I hadn't the faintest idea they would use different money than what were had right here in London. Shit, again. I say that to myself a lot.. something tells me this won't be the last time I say that.

It was at that moment Mrs. Weasley looked in my direction as I feigned searching through my pockets for all these galleons I somehow 'misplaced.' She gave a quick 'tsk' and stood to walk towards me. I gulped and readied myself for a feasible excuse. I was turning out to be such a pathetic witch, she's going to notice I'm not one at all and then what? They'll notice I'm a fraud and that magic apparently doesn't work on me, as far as I know! Will they take me away? Do they torture young muggles? What kind of laws does a community of witches and wizards have and do any of them even apply to people like me, if they even have any?

A slow chant filled my head as she stood next to my seat and waited for me to give her my attention. Shit shit shit shit shit. When I made no move to look towards her she patiently took the chair next to me and sat down, clearing her throat. I stiffly panned to her motherly visage then to her stern glare. Here we go.. Busted.

AN

What do you think? Feel free to adopt any of my stories as I usually start too many and then run out of ideas. I really should stick to oneshots or something. I come up with ideas all the time but I find keeping to a story is so tough! Feel free to shoot ideas my way! Criticism in any flavor, cold/hot or spicy, I take them any way! Let me know if you do adopt though, so I can read it, I would love to see what you come up with!

Read and Review to let me know if I should keep this story going! XOXO -MyDarkness

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any of Warner Bros/JK Rowling's work is not mine, only my own OC~!


	2. Chapter 2

The Intruder

Chapter Two

I slowly lifted my gaze to one Mrs. Weasley, who surprisingly didn't look as cross as I expected. Perhaps she would be easy on me and not report a muggle in a magical pub/Inn? I gave her a shit-eating smile before she opened her mouth to say, "Are you a transfer student to Hogwarts, deary?"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish. I was flustered. A student?! I felt a twinge in my gut as my instincts on self preservation kicked in, "Y-yeah.."

"As much as I expected dear, you seem to be too old as a new student and too shy for a return student! Tell me, have you been in London very long?" Only my whole life, I thought, but quickly shook my head. This woman could do all the talking and I would get out with hardly a scratch! Or so I hoped, the alternative unknown options were too ghastly to imagine since whatever they tried on me before wasn't very effective.

"You must have taken on a fright to get here! No need to think on it now, we were just about to go shopping for our supplies in Diagon Alley, surely you must be, as well, considering you're here now. Do you have a room to stay in, yet?" I smiled at her comment for school supplies but I faltered at the idea of getting a room here, I already stayed with my aunt in London not too far from here, but she continued on before I could come up with a good response.

"Never mind dear, we can always fit one more in our company, it is no problem at all! Have you withdrawn money from Gringotts, yet? Of course you don't, how silly of me, you only just got here. You'll need some if you're to be shopping, so leave that to me! I have a copy of the list made up of all the necessities, if you need one." I looked over her shoulder to spot her husband and family raptly paying attention to our one-sided conversation. They didn't seem to be judging me what with the kind looks they were sending me, maybe a few more curious than anything. I also expected at least a protest from her husband seeing they had so many children and spending extra coin on a stranger would cause some damage, the idea made me cringe. With what she had said, she produced a scroll of parchment and tenderly put it in my hands, as promised. I carefully unrolled it to look over the comically long list of all the things I never heard a student could require before. Mrs. Weasley looked at me as if expecting a response, so to be polite I said, "Thank you," to which she replied, "Is there a problem, deary? I know it is rather long this year, I take it you're a third year like my Ronald? You look to be the same age. They need all sorts of supplies this time of year but it's alright, we will make do, like always."

"No.. No problem.. Just a bit MORE than I'm used to requiring for school. My old school never had such a long list as this." Or any kind of list like it, I mused. I examined it as I spoke, hoping that using the list to hide my face wouldn't be too suspicious as I made a horrid actress.

"Say no more, I insist you come along with us. By the way.. where are your parents, young lady?"

"They.. aren't here. They perished when I was little. I just live with my Aunt, now." I replied solemnly. It was the truth, after all.

"Hey, that sounds just like Harry!" Replied the boy who looked about my age. He must have been the Ronald she mentioned. She thought he was too busy playing with the older twins, they seemed to be involved in some nasty looking chess game where pieces moved and literally destroyed each other. It was an unnerving site to take in.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah, y'know?! The boy-who-lived? Harry Potter?"

"Sorry.. no." Ron looked shocked to her admittance. The boy-who-WHAT? Was there some kind of magical celebrity, I don't know about, too? Who would have guessed. This just keeps getting better!

"Well, you're new dear, and you'll meet him soon enough! My Ronald is friends with him since they started school together as First Years. He's grown as part of our family over the years."

"Aren't we special." Chimed George and Fred simultaneously before finishing their meals and heading towards the back into another room.

"Darling, could you go and keep an eye on those two? And take Percy with you before his reading interferes with his.. well, everything. He'll need some new robes and extra parchment for his NEWTS."

"I will, dear, don't worry. It was very nice to meet you, uh.." He gestured to me.

"Oh! Elaine. Elaine Griffin." I rushed too fast without thinking. Hopefully there wouldn't be a magical database with my name and picture and red letters across the front reading "Bloody Stupid Muggle."

"It was a pleasure to meet you miss Griffin. Please, feel free to let my wife help you in any way. Maybe we can talk more and help you set up! Off now, Percy. It's great to see you so dedicated to your studies but we must be off before the train arrives." His voice carried as he shuffled his eldest towards the back room. With so many witches and wizards going towards the back you would either think it was a very very large room or an outlet to this shopping district they mentioned earlier. Diagonally? That probably wasn't right.

"Well, Elaine, that is a very lovely name I hope you don't mind me being informal. You can think of me as your new relation if you'd like, I always wanted more daughters after so many sons." She laughed to herself. "Now what am I forgetting.. Oh! Right, dear, we haven't paid for your supper.." She slipped a few odd coins on the table and gestured for her to 'come along' as she mouthed the words. Not knowing what else to do, Elaine stood up and followed the witch towards the back. She had to admit she was a little nervous but mostly eager to find out just how far she could go.. as a muggle.

EGEGEGEGEGEG

It was odd. It was ALL odd. They went to the back room and now Elaine found herself staring at a brick wall and no door. What was more odd was NOBODY was in the back and yet there was no outlet whatsoever! They couldn't have just vanished. Could they? She certainly hoped they wouldn't expect her to whip out one of those sticks and do the same. What if their magical world repelled her? Turned her to dust, even! Maybe she should make a run for it while she still had a chance..

Before she could slip away, Mrs. Weasley had come up from behind with her hands on her generous hips. One hand slipped into the other sleeve and out came a very different looking stick compared to that man she had followed to The Leaky Cauldron, who she hadn't even seen anywhere since she first stepped in. Were they all different? The elder witch tapped it on a couple bricks clockwise then counterclockwise, nearly seeming as if she had mixed up the direction, when suddenly the bricks came to life! They twisted and turned somehow collapsing among themselves until there was a nice gaping hole in the wall, revealing a quaint little street with vendors upon vendors in lopsided leaning buildings in rows on either side. The street was bustling with all sorts of witches and wizards and short creepy looking people and large scary looking people and all sorts in between.

One shop had a steaming cauldron hanging from the sign while another was a multitude of cakes and candies in the window she had never even seen before! She had to blink a couple times because a few of the cakes changed colors without warning. It might have been her imagination but she could have sworn it changed colors according to what flavors she was imagining they might have been. Incredible! Another little shop had books piled to the ceiling with all sorts of titles such as, "Perfect Potions for Nit-Witted Novices," "The History of Occlumens" and "The Cunning Guide to Spell Casting." Just after that was a Witches Robe Outfitter and the Brother shop on the opposite side of the Alley. A witch cackled as a furry creature she was holding jumped from her hand to bite the wizard shop keeper. A young wizard was showing off to his friends some new spells he had learned while on vacation in India. People all around Elaine buzzed with energy and delight beyond what she could measure. She was dizzy with wonder.

"AHHA! Here we are! Ginny, you'll need some new clothes as you unfortunately cannot wear all your brother's old ones." Elaine heard Ginny mumble, "Fortunately.." as she passed her to be ushered by her mother into the Witches Outfitter shop. Elaine lingered outside the door when Mrs. Weasley turned and wrapped an arm around her laughing, "Oh come on dear, you're going to need new robes before school!" She couldn't very well tell her she wouldn't need them as she wasn't really a transfer student to Hogwarts in the first place! Not only that but she checked her watch to notice she was also very late to her second class by now but before she could spit it out a scraggly old witch thrust a uniform and robes into her arms and whisked her into the first fitting room available. Mrs. Weasley stayed outside to usher her son AWAY from the latest fashions in young wizards apparel, giving Elaine time to give magical fashion a go. She could still hear Mrs. Weasley babbling through the open door about hand-me-downs and saving every precious galleon they had, making Ron scoff at the way she so easily thrust her money to a strange new girl instead of her own son.

'I really shouldn't do this..' Elaine thought to herself. 'But this is way too fun to pass up, now that I'm here! What harm could it do? I'll just try this on and then sneak away before anyone can see me!' The old witch outfitter hadn't even looked at her but she could tell she was a genius because the skirt and button up shirt fit her to a T. It was really comfortable, actually, and made her blush at her reflection in the fitting room. She never had to wear a uniform before and this one looked SO cute on her figure! She had a little curve here and there but was pretty skinny every where else. The robe was all black and the perfect length. The material was surprisingly soft yet her instinct told her it was waterproof and would be warm when it got cold out. She felt saddened at how good she felt in the robes. She could fit in with the other students and no one would think otherwise. 'Why couldn't I have magic?' She felt depressed. For once she felt like she could belong somewhere and yet she knew it was frivolous. She had no magic so of course she would never make it without getting caught and then God knows what.

"Elaine, dear, are you alright? Did your hair get stuck in a zipper? I know it's awfully long and quite lovely, it would be no surprise!" She rambled through the curtain and before she could peek through Elaine quickly wiped a tear away and turned to Mrs. Weasley, "I was taking quite long, wasn't I? I'm sorry, I couldn't stop looking at myself, these robes are just so fabulous!"

Mrs. Weasley was sharp as a tack and her motherly instincts saw how Elaine was troubled, "You are very lovely, sweetheart. Come along, we must hurry before we fall behind the others!" She all but dragged the girl to the counter and paid for Ginny's new clothes and, to her astonishment, Elaine's, as well. Her eyes opened wide and tried to protest but the mother shushed her and hurried out the door with both girls in tow all without a garbled word was spoken.

Next was books, then cauldrons, pet, parchments and inks and quills, all in the same fashion as the Witch Outfitter and before you know it Elaine's arms were full of boxes and bags of all sizes! She felt horrible she hadn't been able to prevent her from wasting her money so compulsively but the woman was as stubborn as an ox and flat out refused a word in edgewise! She felt extremely guilty until they approached another shop.. The last shop on her list. As she looked up to the sign her mouth popped open in horror as she read "Olivanders.."

AN

HEHE! Elaine is in so much trouble! Will she get caught or get away, I wonder? I hope you enjoyed her shopping trip as much as I have. Please leave suggestions for what pet she got!

I realized I keep mixing up the point of view between third and first person. I'm nearly always tired, I have two kids and just the other night my son (who's turning 7 soon) had a horrible asthma attack overnight so my husband took him to the Emergency Room and didn't get home until 4am, I couldn't sleep from worry. His emergency inhaler didn't work and he was too worked up to even try (crying and the sort) and he gets sick practically every single time that happens. Now he's home with me while my daughter's in school (she's 5 1/2 now). He seems better today and should be back to school tomorrow!

I also might get the story line fuddled so I figured it's better to do my best all while calling this an AU story.

Read & Review if you want more!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any of Warner Bros/JK Rowling's work is not mine, only my own OC~!


End file.
